East Volcano Subcontinent
East Volcano Subcontinent, also known as Volcano Sims, is a Subcontinent located in central Sansara. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B024. Technically, it is an antagonist of its neighbor, West Volcano Subcontinent. History The Volcano is one of the old parts of the grid and can be considered as a legendary area. It is one of the first parts of the grid created after a plan and with a pre-established shape. Its structure might had inspired the Lindens to construct later the second continent, Heterocera. Structure The subcontinent is roughly 7/7 sims and have a roughly circular shape. It can be identified on the map based on its darker ground texture and common landmass. Geography The subcontinent is composed of a central, massive island, with many rivers, clearly visible on the map. There is an active volcano located in the middle. Separated by rivers, peninsulas extend from the volcano, sometimes having interesting shapes. As they approach their end, each peninsula sows lower altitudes. It should be noted that the rivers don't have the same altitude. Water flows from the center outwards. Mahulu Volcano The volcano is located in the center of the subcontinent, in Mahulu sim and is also known as Mount G'al. There is an infohub close to North-West sim corner, which is also a good landing area. From there, access to the volcano is possible along the Easy Street or simply by climbing. It is 170 m high. The volcano can be climbed by foot, as it is protected land. Residents must be aware that the volcano is active and extensive heat can damage and kill them. Of course, avatars don't die, but are teleported back home. The volcanic cone is full of lava, which flows down, creating hot and dangerous rivers. They can kill an avatar if touched. There are five rivers flowing out from the volcano. Also, there are five peninsulas that detach from the volcanic cone, advancing. Rivers The five rivers that originate from the volcano have many waterfalls. Sometimes they are connected to side ponds or have islands. Two of them merge together. There is also one river which does not flow into the ocean, but ends-up between mountains. All rivers are protected waterways and can be used for sailing. However, because of the waterfalls, navigation is impossible with conventional boats. The rivers start flowing at 40 m high. The river flowing to West ends in the next sim (Apukohai). The rivers flowing to North first flow to 25 m, then, after a second waterfall, to 20. Peninsulas The five peninsulas originate at the base of the volcano cone. They are all mountain shaped and reach altitudes of 80 to 100 m. Sometimes, using parcels of abandoned land, it is possible to travel from the volcano cone along the mountain range of a peninsula. Sometimes, there can be flat terrain on top of a peninsula. Also, sometimes the mountain range can be sharp and cause problems to climbers. As they advance into the ocean, peninsulas are more flat and allow room for many buildings. Islands There are a few mountain islands around the volcano. One of them resembles an old volcanic cone. There is another island, in Uli sim also resembling a volcanic cone, located in a pond connected to a river. Land The Volcano Subcontinent is easy to recognize on the map because of its terrain texture. High elevations appear dark in color, while lower elevations are covered by grass. The subcontinent has a complex network of protected land. Rivers and roads, as well as the volcano itself, are protected land. The entire subcontinent is surrounded by parcels of protected land in the form of waterways. Inhabited land is often found, mainly along the coasts and the river. Parcels of abandoned land are more often found at high elevations. Compared to other regions, the number of ban lines and entity orbs is smaller. Many parcels are opened for visitors. Transport The subcontinent can be visited by many ways. The road network consists of a large circle around the volcano, passing over the rivers using spectacular bridges. There are a few branch roads that advance deeper towards the volcano or along peninsulas. Two roads connect the volcano with Kami to South. There is also an unpaved path that advances from North to Mahulu Infohub and to the volcano. The subcontinent is surrounded by water and can be circumnavigated easily. Access is easy by boat towards other parts of Sansara. The rivers are opened for navigation. However, conventional boats will not advance too much, as there are many waterfalls. The YavaScript Pods visit all roads in the subcontinent and reach close to the volcano. The SLGI Trains transit the area at high altitude and make a few stops. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara